


Kissing Lessons

by conshellation



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, hi 5sos fandom, im so scared, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conshellation/pseuds/conshellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a kissing lesson from a friend gets a little out of hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lessons

“No, it’s not like I  _can’t_  kiss.” Ashton rolls his eyes, sighing at the classmate he shared the back desk with, engrossed with a class that was seemingly half-History, and half-relationship advice that was pretty much reaching a shamefully Cosmopolitan standard.

“Then what’s your problem?” Luke asks, frowning in mild confusion at his friend’s struggle.

“I’m just… I don’t know. I’d say I’m not very good at it.” Ashton breaks off the eye contact, keeping his eyes glued to the pen stains covering their desk in an attempt to hide his oncoming blush.

Luke tries to hide his smirk. 

“I  _knew_  you’d laugh!” Ashton hisses, kicking Luke's foot under the table.

“I’m not  _laughing._ ” Luke rolls his eyes, although it doesn’t exactly need a person of Einstein intelligence to determine that he’s finding at least _mild_ amusement in his classmate’s shameful little secret. 

Ashton glares at him through the strands of his dark blonde fringe, his hazel eyes burning into the shining blue shade of Luke's.

“Oh, come  _on_  Ash.” Luke sighs after a short, response-less silence. “It’s  _kissing._  It’s meant to be natural. You don‘t  _think_  about it.”

“So that explains why there are over ‘One Hundred Kissing Tips’ on every woman’s magazine? Because it doesn’t require any  _thought?_ ” 

Luke scoffs. “I doubt there’s One  _Hundre-_  wait, since when do  _you_  know about the content of woman’s magazines?” 

Ashton glared at his playful snigger. “You know what I mean.” 

“Well, you know where my sister is if you fancy borrowing the latest edition of Girl Talk.” 

“Luke...” Ashton grits his teeth. “This isn’t _funny._  My date with Jennifer is on Friday, and if I don’t have any kind of plan, I think I can say goodbye to any chances of m-”

“Okay, okay…” Luke leans back in his seat, holding two hands up in a ‘surrendering’ gesture. “I’ll help you.”

“How?” Ashton urges desperately, hating the gleam in Luke’s eye as he studies the teenager sitting beside him.

“So you have…  _no_  experience with kissing, do you?” Luke raises an eyebrow, and Ashton gulps again, hating how the paleness of his complexion wasn’t doing him any favours when it came to blushing easily.

“Not-… er, not anything other than the back of my hand.” 

Luke can’t hold his laugh back this time.

“Hemmings, if I don’t see any more writing in your notebook other than the date and title, you’re out.” Mr. Harrison suddenly snaps, glaring at Luke through his slim, Specsavers lenses and motioning his meter ruler between the schoolboy, and the door. 

“Sorry.” Luke widens his eyes, making a point of picking up his biro and scribbling down whatever rubbish was on the board about the Cold War and whatever else he had been ignoring while sorting out Ashton's little embarrassing issue.

“Anyway…” Luke lifts his head up once he’d finished pretending to work, glancing back up at Ashton who had done about as much work as he had, the textbook summary questions being newly replaced by a mindless little doodle of the marching skeleton on the Black Parade album cover. “So… you’ve never kissed anyone? Like,  _kiss_  kissed?”   
Ashton sighs defeatedly, shaking his head. “I guess not.” 

Luke narrows his eyes. “Okay… interesting…”

“I don’t like your tone.” Ashton tenses up suspiciously. 

“Relax, Ash.” Luke discreetly fixes his fringe by combing his fingers through the blonde quiff before continuing. 

“What‘s the there to relax  _about?_ “ Ashton hisses, before being shushed by his classmate.

“As I was  _saying_ … you know, seeing as the date’s  _this_  Friday, leaving you only 2 days to get your kissing skills up to standard, that… I don’t know. Do you think maybe you’d benefit from a few… lessons?” 

Ashton gulps, his throat tightening at the way Luke flashed him a sly smile.

“Oh, okay…” He nibbles his lip subconsciously. “So… who from?” 

Luke continued to stare at him, raising his eyebrow until it finally clicked inside Ashton's mind where this was heading.

“From-… from  _you?!_ ” He stutters, loathing the way every word had the inability to leave his lips successfully without some kind of stumble or trip from the obstacles of his tongue and unreliable nerves.

“If you want it free of charge.” Luke responds with the smoothness Ashton lacked, suggestively leaning his chair up closer to him and flashing him a grin that sent Ashton's little inexperienced heart flipping underneath his school shirt.

“Do you think that would _work?_ ” Ashton tilts his head in interest, his words managing to fall out with significantly less difficulty as he was suddenly reminded of  _why_  he would be kissing Luke, due to the girl he was meant to be seeing, and the restaurant and cinema reservations he had made for Friday evening.

Luke shrugs. “Worth a try, isn’t it? Besides…” He runs his fingers across Ashton's flirtatiously, sending himself up. “You’ll be getting advice from an experienced tutor, without having to spend a  _penny_.” 

“I- er… yeah.” Ashton lets out a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the sweat formation underneath his collar in response to Luke’s touch. “Okay. Deal.”

Luke gives him a small smirk, obviously pretty victorious that Ashton had agreed to his rash decision.

“So-…  _when?_ ” Ashton breaks the silence, suddenly realizing their lack of arrangements.

Luke shrugs, pulling away from Ashton much to his half-relief. “My place, after school today?”

Ashton swallows in response, before managing a nod. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Luke grins again, this time beginning to bite his lip ring (strictly against school regulations) as he lets his sapphire eyes trail over his classmate. “Sounds like a plan.”  
Ashton gives him a shy grin in response, self-consciously fixing his fringe and hunching back over his ‘work’. Well, as far as Gerard Way’s hair was considered a form of ‘work’ as opposed to copying useless shit about the Cold War into a notebook, which was what Luke was currently doing, although his mind was obviously occupied with more important concerns than whatever happened between 1945 to 1991.

And so was Ashton's.

-

Ashton's been round Luke's heaps of times before. Enough times to have nearly the whole interior of his house pretty much memorized, including the walls that were probably considered more of a family photo gallery than a hallway.

He’s just never really been round for  _this_  purpose.

He’s never been round  _anyone’s_  house for this purpose.

“Hottest kid at Disneyworld, I was.” Luke comments from the breakfast bar, catching Ashton staring at an old framed holiday portrait from Orlando. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call you a  _hot kid_.” Ashton rolls his eyes, turning away from an ice-cream covered 7 year old Luke standing in front of Mickey Mouse.

“Well…” Luke smirks to himself, handing Ashton a glass of iced tea and putting the jug back in the fridge. “Would you call me hot _now?_ ” He lowers his voice, taking a sip from his glass without breaking eye contact.

“Er-..” Ashton stutters, suddenly caught off guard, while his speech struggles to find balance again. He took a sip, hoping the drink would ease the tightness of his throat a little bit. And hopefully the coldness of the ice could sort out his sweating problem, although given it was late July, he figured Luke probably wasn’t the only reason behind his damp collar. “Yeah. Sure.”

Not the  _only_  reason. Just a very, very large reason.

“Come on.” Luke takes his hand, ignoring the cold, clamminess of it, and gently leads Ashton upstairs. 

Ashton silently follows up the dimly lit staircase, noticing the strange darkness of Luke's house that had never once gone unnoticed since the first day he’d stepped into this house back in year 7, the drawn curtains being an abnormality even back _then._

“Sit yourself down.” He pushes his bedroom door open, inviting Ashton into the mess of the small room, watching him politely tiptoe past many fallen-down posters, dirty laundry and forgotten homework until he reached the unmade bed, perching down on the edge of the mattress.

“Now, Ash…” Luke loosens his tie before completely whipping it off, unbuttoning the top of his collar and ruffling up his hair slightly, causing Ashton to freeze suddenly, his heart’s rapid activity educating him on the fact that he’d never noticed how  _attractive_  Luke actually was. Well, he’d always stood by the fact he was pretty good looking. His complex history of both girlfriends and boyfriends would be enough to tell anyone that he wasn’t exactly a guy of an _average_ appearance. 

But the way Luke holds their gaze while clearing the area, spritzing some kind of Paco Rabanne creation on his smooth, tanned neck and sitting himself down close to his classmate, is enough to give Ashton the urge to hurry up and start these kissing lessons  _now._

“So…” Luke slowly drags his lower lip from in between his teeth, studying Ashton. “Just kiss me. I‘ll see how you do, and what you need to work on.” 

Ashton gulps, feeling his heart leap up into his throat while trying to make himself seem as calm as possible.

“Okay, well…” Ashton takes a deep breath, leaning into Luke with an inexperienced movement, causing their noses to bump together embarrassingly.

“Oops.” Ashton mutters with a short giggle, although internally cursing at himself and his lack of romantic skills. Luke chuckles along with him, studying his eyes carefully, before Ashton tries again, this time tilting his head a little in the opposite direction, resulting in their lips shyly pressing together.

Luke waits, feeling Ashton’s motionless lips against his own.

“Er-…” Luke mumbles, pulling away after a few seconds. “You need to  _move_  your lips a little.” He gestures

“ _Move_  them?” Ashton frowns nervously.

Luke sighs. “Yeah. Like this.”

He gently cups Ashton's cheek with one hand, tilting his head and leaning in again, his lips touching against the hazel-eyed boy's as he began kissing him in soft pecks, still feeling Ash's lips keeping pretty still.

He breaks away, grinning slightly as Ashton smirks sheepishly, not even bothering to hide his deepening blush this time.

“Got that?” Luke checks.

“I think so.” He leans into Luke's lips, unprompted this time, and avoids another awkward nose collision while trying to mirror Luke's cheek cupping action. He's almost completely distracted by how  _soft_  Luke's slightly tanned skin is, although this distraction isn't enough to stop him from relaxing slightly this time, moving his lips into the memory of whatever Luke had done, although if he was brutally honest he was pretty side-tracked by the sheer  _shock_  of kissing him with that much ease altogether.

Luke's lips glide across his classmate’s, a small smile emerging as he noticed how quickly Ashton had improved in such a short space of time.

They pull away again, this time Ashton noticing even  _Luke_ can't hide his oncoming blush, the shade of pink matching Ashton's nicely.

“Better?” Ashton gazes into Luke's azure eyes hopefully.

Luke nods slowly, still smirking. “You’re learning fast.” He runs his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath and trying to repress the possibility of him having at least a  _tiny_ crush on Ashton.

Who is he kidding; there’s nothing  _tiny_ about it. It was Luke's idea to organize these kissing lessons anyway, despite the  _reason_  Ashton wanted them in the first place.

He, on the other hand, found Luke was beginning to cloud up his mind, fogging over the thought of Jennifer, and the Cineworld tickets. Let alone the Cloud 23 reservations.

“Right, okay, so let’s go over the basics.” Luke shuffles up comfortably towards Ashton, gazing into his deep blue eyes. “So, you need just a  _little_  more practice on the lip movement, but so far you’re doing great.” 

Ashton nods, listening. 

“So you start off with slow, little kisses. Don’t just dive _straight_  in.” Luke mimes himself lip-attacking Ashton, their chests awkwardly colliding.

Ashton giggles.

“So if we just-…” Luke gently takes Ashton's hand. “I probably would recommend hand-holding because it’s romantic.” He whispers a small side-note at his actions, letting his fingers play in-between Ashton's as he leans in slowly until they’re inches away from eachother. “And just-…” He cuts himself off with a small, soft peck on Ashton's lips, taking him by surprise. “Start off with that.” He repeats the small kiss again in-between his sentences. “And-…” He kisses Ashton's lips again. “Start to make them a little more frequent-…” He gives up on talking, and just lets his own romantically experienced lips swallow his words, his pecks becoming more frequent until they slowly began merging together, noticing how easily Ashton's lips began working with him, as if a simple matter of 5 minutes kissing something other than the back of his hand was enough to ignite his instinctive mind.

“Nice…” Ashton grins as they pull away, feeling Luke's heartbeat accelerating almost just as much as his was underneath their newly-scuffed up uniform.

“You try.” Luke narrows his eyes, letting a smirk peek out through his lips that Ashton finds he so desperately wants to touch again.

“Okay, so…” Ashton leant in, finding Luke's hand to hold; partly for the gesture of romance, and partly for a sense of support from him. He inhales the addictive scent of Luke's freshly applied aftershave, sending him in no other direction than straight onto his lips, although still managing to keep his movements soft, and subtle, as suggested. 

“So I just…” He starts with a small kiss to Luke's lips, feeling his stomach flip over more than it had ever done before with any previous crush or childhood sweetheart. He pulls away for a few centimetres, before gently giving him another peck on the lips, sensing that it was beginning to drive his classmate insane.

He continues with the small, sweet kisses, taking Luke's advice, before sighing against his lips, their lips beginning to melt into each other as the kiss progressed. 

“That was-…” Luke cuts himself off, suddenly finding himself breathless. “That was-…  _yes_.” 

“That was  _yes?_ ” Ashton sniggers at the boy’s badly strung sentence.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Luke whispers in a breathy voice, practically grabbing onto Ash's usually-pristine tie and pulling him into his grip.

“This is a new technique.” Ashton mutters to himself, although happily obliges to Luke's orders and snakes his arm around the boy’s slim waist.

“So now…” Luke exhales against Ashton's lips between the small kisses they had rehearsed. “By this point, you might be wanting to-…” He kisses Ashton again, silencing them for several moments. “Y’know-…” Ashton begins to feel Luke's tongue gently introducing itself into the kiss amidst the warmth of his lips already on Ashton's. “Begin adding some-…” 

Ashton lets out a small moan at the deepening of the kiss, obliging by parting his own lips and letting Luke's tongue explore his mouth, feeling his lip ring press against his own lips occasionally.

“Then, er-…” Luke pulls away, trying to catch his breath as he feels Ashton's lips so close to his own, begging for more. “You’d better start- maybe…” He let his fingers begin exploring the sandy blonde mess of Ashton's hair. “Letting your hands into his- I mean-…  _her_  hair…”

Ashton obliges to Luke's advice, his fingers combing through his blonde hair which has now waved slightly as a result of the physical contact and kissing. 

Their kiss deepens further, Ashton suddenly realizing how much of an instinctive action kissing actually _is_ ; a realization that he wouldn’t have known if he had stuck to the back of his hand for practice.

He needs to think of a suitable way to thank Luke for his help, although he knows he can’t think of anything other than just letting his instincts take him  _further_ than just mere kissing lessons.

Because, apparently, his heart is telling him Luke means more to him that just being another History classmate.

“How was that?” Ashton sighs into Luke’s slightly parted lips, feeling the even rising and falling of the boy’s chest against his own. “Was it  _yes?_ ” He teased mockingly, grinning against Luke as they kept laying close by each-other’s chests in an unexpected cuddle they'd both fallen into.

“You really are a faster learner than I thought.” Luke gasps, tightening his grip in Ashton's hair and leaning in, stealing another shy peck on the schoolboy's slightly parted lips.

“Am I…?” Ashton sighs, completely consumed in this new-found attraction to Luke that he found himself a sudden slave of, wanting nothing other than to throw him down on his own mattress and-

“Yeah…” Luke breaks his straying train of thought, his fingers knotting deep in Ashton's unruly hair. “I can imagine that-… that this is going to pay off on Friday, y’know.” 

Ashton shakes his head, his eyes consumed into the locking gaze of Luke's caring about nothing other than the boy in his arms. 

He leans in for yet another kiss, as if Luke's lips were a novelty he had yet to overcome.

“I’ve been thinking-…”

“What?”

Ashton smirks suddenly, his eyes glittering into Luke's tentative gaze through the mess of his brown fringe.

“I think I'll be cancelling Friday's reservations."


End file.
